Lilly's love story
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: This is my first real story. I am now taking lemon requests. go to my home page to see the rules. THE STORY IS SAVED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Lilly's POV**_

My alarm clock went off and I rolled over and turned it off and said to myself "Time for another day of hell" I don't like high school because of the school jerk Garth. He thinks that because he is the Quarter Back, he is unstoppable, He is forcing me to have a relationship with him. He doesn't even care about me, I have caught him kissing other girls, when I tried to talk to him about it he beat me. He still beats me in the hallway. My parents try to comfort me as best they can but they can only do so much to do so.

I got out of bed and got dressed and brushed my fur and went down to breakfast. My dad looked up and said "Good morning Lilly. Did you sleep well?" I looked at him and said "Yes I did. That is until My Alarm went off." Dad chuckled and said "Yea alarms do that." I giggled and asked "Did you and Mom sleep well?" He replied "Yes we did." "What's for breakfast mom?" "Bacon and Eggs." "Thanks mom" "Your welcome sweetie" After I had breakfast I brushed my teeth and half an hour later I said "I am heading off to school now!" I heard mom and dad say "Okay have a good day."

When I got to school, I went over to my locker and put my bag into it. As I was heading to my first class Garth cornered me and said "Where were you last night? I didn't see you at the Football game last night." I replied "I had to do my homework Garth."

He went to slap me when suddenly a red hand caught it and I heard a voice say "You never hit a woman." Garth turned around and pushed the boy that caught his hand and said "Mind your own business, you little punk." Garth then threw a punch at him and he ducked it and hit Garth in the stomach and quickly followed it up with a shot to the chin and Garth stumbled back and said "Now I'm going to feed you your teeth." Garth rushed at him and the kid moved and grabbed Garth and slammed him on the floor and hit him twice in the face and asked "Do you give or am I going to have to hurt you more?" Garth shoved him back and stood up and spit out a tooth and said "Your dead" The kid's left eye turned red and his right eye turned black and he said with anger "All I want you to do is apologize to this beautiful young lady." I Blushed under my fur and said "Garth, if you really care about me, Just say your sorry!" by now a crowd had gathered and Garth said "Shut your mouth you little slut!" Suddenly the kid rushed Garth and threw him on to the ground and punched Garth in the face five times and broke Garth's nose. "You never say that to a woman."

He then got off Garth and came over to me and asked "Are you Okay?" I looked at him and saw that his eyes had gone from black and red to silver and orange. "Yes I am. Are you alright?" he chuckled and said "Yes I'm fine. My name is Mason Kelly. My friends call me Fire Ball." I giggled and said "My name is Lilly Campbell. My friends call me Snow Ball."

We shook hands and I asked him "Where are you from?" He looked at me and said "I'm from Ireland. My family left the Emerald Isle because we were tired of British rule. That and there are better jobs over here. I didn't know that there were Angels here though." I giggled and blushed and said "My family is from Scotland. We left for the same reason, only we have been here for sixty years or so." He looked at me and said "May I say that your eyes are beautiful. I have never seen lavender eyes." I blushed and said "I have never seen any one that has two different eye colors. They are quite handsome." Mason Blushed and asked "Would you like to have dinner with me?" I giggled and kissed his cheek and said "Yes that would be nice." Mason looked at me and had a big smile on his face and was blushing and said "If he ever tries to hurt you again come find me." I giggled and said "Okay." Then the bell rang and I said "Sorry I have to run to class now. I will come find you at lunch." "Okay." I then headed off to class.

 **And there you go. Chapter one of Lilly's love story. I am also Taking requests for lemons. Go to my page to see the rules and how to submit your request.**


	2. the fight and aftermath

_**Lilly's POV**_

After third period was over I went to my locker to get my lunch when suddenly Garth grabbed me and said "You little bitch. Your dead." He then hit me in the gut really hard! I yelled in pain and did the only thing that I could think of to get me out of this situation. I hit his balls as hard as I could. (Yea I know what all you guys are thinking and remember that I am a guy too, "you don't ever give a man a shot to the cock and balls" but hey it's the easiest way to get a guy off you.) I then got up and ran as fast as I could to the cafeteria.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Lilly to show up. When suddenly Lilly ran into the room and she was holding her gut in pain. I was by her side in a heartbeat and asked with worry in my voice "Lilly what's wrong?! What happened?!" when suddenly Garth burst into the room and he looked at me and said "We have some unfinished business to settle." My anger flared up and my eyes turned red and black and I said "Your dead you woman beater!" I then moved Lilly behind me and yelled at him "YOU DON'T DESERVE LILLY! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY WOMAN!" I then rushed at him and threw him against the wall and started kneeing him in the gut. After doing this for ten seconds, I dropped him and said "If you ever hurt Lilly or any woman ever again I will make sure that you won't ever have any kids!" After Garth caught his breath he said "If I can't have Lilly… THEN NEITHER CAN YOU!" he then pulled out a knife and started swinging at me with it. I ducked one swing and hit him in the gut as hard as I could.

Garth quickly recovered and suddenly I yelled in pain and saw that he stabbed me in the right lung! I then punched him in the face as hard as I could, knocking him out. I then fell down desperately trying to breathe.

My friend Humphrey ran up and yelled "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I looked at him and said "Titanium(That is Humphrey's nick name because his fur is the same color as titanium) if I don't make it take good care of Lilly." Lilly then ran up and dropped to her knees and put my head in her lap and said "Your not gonna die!" I looked into her beautiful lavender eyes and said "Lilly I l-love you" I then passed out from blood loss

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I had tears streaming down my face as Mason passed out. "NO DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Then the paramedics showed up and put him on a stretcher and got a blood bag going into him as a couple of cops showed up and dragged Garth away. I ran beside the paramedics and asked "Please can I come with you in the ambulance?!" they looked at me and said "We're sorry but there is not enough room for another person in here." I then ran to my car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

When I got there I ran in and asked the nurse behind the front desk "Where is Mason Kelly?" she looked at me and said "He is in surgery right now. Take a seat beside those two. They are his parents"

I walked over and said "My n-name i-is Li-Lilly. I am th- the one that your son was protecting." His mother stood up and said with worry in her voice "I knew that he was protecting a girl but I didn't know that he was protecting you."

His father stood up and said "What she is trying to say is that we knew that he will stop a fight or protect a girl, but we didn't know that he would take a knife to the chest to protect her. He must really care about you."

I shook his hand and he said "my name is Alan. This is my wife Alaina." I then shook her hand and said "I'm so sorry!" I then broke down crying as my parents showed up. My mother ran over to me and asked with worry in her voice "Are you alright Lilly?"

I wiped my eyes and said "I'm fine mom." Alan then introduced himself and his wife and they shook hands. After five hours a doctor came out and said "Mr. and Mrs. Kelly. Your son is going to be just fine. A little sore but fine." His parents let out a sigh of releif and his mother asked "May we please see our son?" the doctor smiled and said "Follow me." I stood up and followed behind them. When we got to his room I saw Mason laying in the hospital bed with his upper right chest wrapped up. He looked over at me and asked "Are you okay Lilly?"

I ran over to him and pulled him into a kiss and when I pulled out of the kiss I buried my head into the good part of his chest and said "I love you too!" I then started crying my eyes out. When I looked up at him he wiped the tears from my eyes and said "I'm glad that you are okay." He then pulled me into a kiss and I happily returned it. When my dad cleared his throat I pulled out of the kiss and blushed and said "dad this is Mason Kelly." My dad walked over and shook his hand and said "Thank you for saving our daughter. My name is Winston Campbell, this is my wife Eve. I thought that no one would stand up to Garth. Thank you."

Mason looked at him and said "Your welcome. I hate guys that think that just because they are the quarterback they do whatever the hell they want. Well news flash I will not stand for it." We all Laughed and I said "Yeah we kinda figured that out when you beat the crap out of Garth." Mom then went over and kissed his cheek and said "We can't thank you enough for protecting our daughter." Mason looked at Mom and said "Pardon me for letting the compliments fly, but I can now see where Lilly gets her beauty from." Mom blushed and said "Well aren't you just a charmer. It looks like our daughter has found a keeper." Mason blushed and said "Well you have my parents to thank for raising me to always respect women and not treat them like an object. As for my fighting skills well you have the boys I grew up with back in Ireland for that. You know what they say. Experience is the best teacher."

When my parents moved to the side Alan and Alaina stepped forward and she pulled her son into a hug and kissed his head while his father said that he takes after his old man.


	3. a long night

_**Lilly's POV**_

It's been three weeks since Mason protected me from Garth. I've gone to visit him every day after school. I was driving to the hospital in my true blue pearl 2015 Chevrolet Camaro z28 to pick him up. When I Pulled up I opened the door and he got in and I gave him a kiss and asked "Do you want to get something to eat?" He looked at me and said "I'm not that hungry. Because all I need to make me happy is right in front of me." I blushed and pulled him into a kiss. When we pulled out of the kiss I looked at him and asked "Do you want to come over to my place for a little while? I'm sure that my parent's would love to see you for a little bit." He looked at me and said "Okay. I'm sure that your parent's will want to talk to me."

 _ **Mason's POV**_

"Hey Lilly, Do you like Irish rebel music?" she looked over at me and said "Hit the play button." I l looked at her with confusion but listened and hit play and a smile instantly spread across my face as 'We're Celts' By The Irish Brigade, started playing and I turned the volume up and we started singing along to it. When it was over I looked over at her and said "I have never met another girl that likes Irish rebel music."

Lilly looked over at me and said "Well I hate the British and there aren't very many Scottish rebel songs so I listen to Irish rebel songs." I asked her "Do you have any Wolfe Tones or other good rebel bands?" she said "I have all the good rebel bands." I smiled and said "You have a beautiful singing voice Lilly." She blushed and said "Thanks."

After fifteen or twenty minutes we got to Lilly's house and I was shocked to see a 69 mustang, a Dodge Charger, a Dodge Challenger, a hemi cuda, a 2015 Chevrolet Corvette, a brand new 2015 Trans Am, a 2015 ford GT, a 1970's El Camino SS, a 2015 ford viper, and other nice muscle cars. I looked over at Lilly and asked "Are your Parent's having friends over or having a car show?"

She looked at me and giggled and said "No Mom and Dad like muscle cars." After I picked my jaw up off the ground I asked her as we were getting out of the Camaro "How did your parent's afford all these muscle cars? Did they win the lottery or something?" Lilly laughed and said "No. My Dad is the CEO of Campbell enterprises."

I was shocked to say the least. Lilly giggled and said "Okay come on in." I followed her into her house. When we walked in Lilly said "Mom I'm home and I brought a friend that you will want to see!" Eve came out of the kitchen and walked over to me and said "Mason your out of the hospital! How do you feel?"

I looked at her and said "It feels good to be out of the hospital." She smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back and said "I saw your collection of cars and I must say that I am amazed at how well kept those cars are." She smiled and said "thank you. Personally my favorite is the corvette." I smiled and said "my favorite is the Ford Viper." She smiled and asked "Do you want to take it for a drive?" I was shocked to say the least. "Are you sure it's okay for me to do that?" she nodded and said "just don't dent or scratch it and you will be fine." She then handed me the keys to the viper. I was shocked and said "No I can't." I then handed the keys back to her and said "I don't really feel like going for a drive. Plus it doesn't feel right to take your nice 800,000$ car for a joy ride."

She looked at me surprised and said "That is the first time anyone has said no to a ride in one of the cars." I looked at her and said "There is a first time for everything." "Would you at least stay for dinner?" I smiled and said "I can't say no to a meal that smells so good." She smiled and said "Thank you it's meatloaf." I looked at her and said "That is my favorite meal." She replied "I hope you like it."

After dinner which was delicious with a fresh peach Cobbler that was mind blowing. I said "Well as much as I hate to say it, I have to head home." Lilly stood up and said "I'll drive you home." I pulled her into a kiss and said "thank you Lilly." She smiled and said "your welcome." We got in the Camaro and we drove home while listening to some Wolfe Tones.

 _ **WARNING UNDERNEATH THIS IS A LEMON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS THEN DON'T READ**_

When we got to my house I asked her "Lilly would you like to come in?" she said "Sorry I can't I have to do some homework." I looked at her and said "It's okay I understand." She then pulled me into a kiss and pushed her tongue into my mouth which surprised me but I quickly returned it and she grabbed my hand and put it on her ass and she pulled out of the kiss and said "you can feel it if you want to." I looked into her eyes and asked "A-Are you sure? I-I mean can I?" she responded by grabbing my other hand and put it on the other half of her ass and asked "Tell me how does it feel?" "A-Amazing." She then giggled and said "I'm glad you like it. Because I'm your girlfriend now. So only you can feel this body's special areas." I pulled her into another kiss and gave her ass a firm but gentle squeeze. She gasped and said "I take it you like how it feels." I replied "Yes I love it. It's so round and soft but firm at the same time."

What she did next really shocked me. She grabbed my hands and put them on her breasts and she leaned in towards me and said "Let's go find somewhere else to continue." I quickly nodded before she fired up the Camaro and gunned the engine and got out of town in less than four minutes.

When she stopped the car we were in the forest and she said "get in the back seat." I quickly got into the back seat and she followed me and sat on my lap as she pulled me into a kiss and pushed her tongue into my mouth. I put my hands on her breasts and started gently but firmly kneading them. The more I kneaded her big, soft, firm tits, the more she moaned into my mouth. She pulled out of the kiss and pulled her shirt off and grabbed my shirt and pulled it off and said "we're going to have some fun. We are not going all the way yet."

I smiled and slid my hands behind her back and undid her bra and when that came off I was greeted by Kilimanjaro and its twin. She then grabbed my head and pulled it in between her massive tits. I quickly started sucking on her right tit as I was massaging her left tit with my left hand while my right hand was squeezing her ass. After five minutes I laid her down and started kissing my way down her body. When I got to her pants I looked up at her for permission. She said in a super sexy voice "Do it. Eat me out … Please."

I needed no further invitation before I quickly undid her pants and pulled them off leaving her in nothing except a thin pink thong that said 'JUICY' with an arrow pointing at her pussy. I pulled that off with my teeth and was greeted with the most beautiful sight ever. Her pussy was bright pink and wet and swollen from arousal. I looked up at her for permission to touch her most sacred area. She said "Please my heat is driving me crazy." I then gave her a long slow lick from the bottom of her pussy to the top. She gasped in pleasure and said "Do that again!" I then started dancing my tongue around her love button, making her squeal in pleasure. When I pushed my tongue and muzzle into her pussy and started licking as deep as I could into her delicious pussy, she screamed in pleasure "MASON I'M GONNA CUM SOON!" I then got an evil idea, I pushed two fingers into her pussy and two fingers into her ass. She let out a howl of pleasure as I pulled my tongue out of her and closed my mouth around her pussy and she sprayed her Juices all over my muzzle. When her orgasm was over I cleaned up whatever cum was left on my muzzle and said "You taste so good." She pulled me up into a kiss and said "now it's your turn to be pleasured." she then went down my body and when she reached my pants she quickly pulled those off and same with my boxers. When she saw my dick she blushed and said "Oh my" as she started fanning herself with her tail to try to cool down. I noticed this instantly and said "hold on. Let me help you cool down." She quickly re-positioned herself before she took half my two and a half foot long cock into her muzzle and started blowing me.

I let out a groan of pleasure before I started eating her out while fingering her tight asshole. Suddenly she deep throated me and kept blowing me like that. After fifteen minutes of this I said "Lilly I'm cumming!" she then went all the way down on me and I couldn't hold it in any longer as I let out a long groan of pleasure as I blew my wad into her throat.

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I had been blowing Mason for fifteen minutes while he was pleasuring both of my holes. When he said "Lilly I'm cumming!" I went all the way down on him just as he released his cum into my throat. I pulled off of him while he was still cumming because I couldn't breathe. When I pulled off some of my hair fell into my left eye and his cum landed all over my face. The feeling of it was enough to trigger my orgasm.

 _ **Third person's POV**_

When the two lover's orgasms ended Lilly turned herself around and pulled him into a kiss and said "That was amazing my delicious fireball." Mason chuckled before he said if anyone should be called 'Fireball' it should be you my love. You need to clean up your face you have my cum all over it." She blushed and said "well you don't have any room to talk." Now he blushed and said "I would clean myself off if someone wasn't on me." She giggled and got off me and started cleaning herself off as he cleaned himself off.

When they were all clean Mason said "Lilly why don't you spend the night at my house? We could shower off the scent, and it would let us spend more time together." She said "Okay but first we have to get dressed. I may be Celtic but I am not showing up at your house dressed like a Celt going to war." Mason laugh and said "Okay." Once they were dressed they got into the front of the Camaro and mason picked her thong up and said "Hey Lilly you missed one." Lilly blushed and said "I will put it back on in the morning."

She then fired up the Camaro and drove to his house. They washed up in his shower and got into his bed and they kissed once more and said "I love you" and fell asleep naked with each other

 _ **A/N there you people go there is chapter three. If I get at least four reviews/PM's requesting that I do a lemon where Mason and Lilly go all the way then you will get your wish.**_


	4. morning after

_**Mason's POV**_

I woke up because of the sun in my eyes. I was about to roll over when I felt something move beside me. When I looked down I was greeted by the most beautiful sight ever. Lilly was laying against me and was naked and because of her position I had a perfect view of her massive 'twins' and her round ass. I smiled and put my arm around her and closed my eyes, trying to figure out how I got so lucky to have an angel such as her. After about ten minutes or so she started to stir. She let out a yawn before she opened her eyes and looked up at me and I kissed her and said "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" she smiled and said "Best sleep ever. What about you?" I looked at her and said "amazing. Not that surprising after last night and falling asleep with an angel beside me." She blushed and said "I agree. However I was woken up in the middle of the night by your 'little' friend." I blushed and said "Sorry. When I have a girl as beautiful as you beside me naked I can't help it. That and half the time he has a mind of his own." She giggled and said sarcastically "Right."

I then asked her "What would you like for breakfast?" she looked at me and said "Whatever you want." I smiled and kissed her forehead and said "Let's get dressed first. I'm pretty sure that mom and dad wouldn't like it if we came down naked." She giggled and said "your probably right."

We then got out of the bed I gave her ass a firm but gentle slap. She let out a playful yelp and looked over at me and asked "what was that for?" I looked at her and said "Because I wanted to." She walked over and pulled me into a kiss and I put my hands on her ass as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Lilly." She looked at me and replied "I love you too."

After we got dressed we headed down stairs and I said "Good morning dad. Did you and mom sleep well?" he looked up from the papers and said "Yes we did. Good morning Lilly. What are you doing here?" I said "She drove me home last night and I offered to let her stay the night because it was pretty late when we got home."

Dad smiled said "Then how come she pulled up and sat in front of the house for five minutes before gunning the engine out of here and returned half an hour later?" My face heated up and I said "I-I uh… like you and mom didn't do the same thing when you were teenagers." Dad held his smile and asked with cockiness in his voice "Do you really want me to answer that question?" I looked at him and quickly said "NO!"

He then asked "So when's the Baby due?" Both Lilly and I's ears shot up and I said "DAD! We didn't go all the way we just…fooled around for a little bit." "I'm just teasing you son. But for the record your mother and I saw everything from our bedroom window." We blushed and I said "I was going to get out of the Camaro but she pulled me back in… I'm sure you can figure the rest out" he nodded in response.

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I decided to change the subject. "So Mason tells me that you are a Mechanic?" he nodded and said "It's always been something I enjoyed. I also like muscle cars." I then was grinning ear to ear and said "Well then you are in for a huge surprise at my house." He looked at me and asked "Why?" I giggled and said "I drive a brand new Camaro." He laughed and said sarcastically "Right and I drive a Ford Viper." I laughed and said "Follow me."

I led him outside and when he saw the Camaro his jaw dropped and said "Is that a brand new 2015 Camaroz28 limited spring edition?" I giggled and said "That's my car." He looked at me and said "I'm sorry I doubted you." I giggled and said "That's okay. If you think that this is nice you should see my parents cars." He nodded and we got into the Camaro and drove to my house and when he saw the cars his jaw dropped and was speechless.

I laughed and so did Mason. Then my mom came out and said with worry in her voice as she pulled me into a hug "Lilly! Where were you last night?" I said "Mom relax I'm fine I spent the night at Mason's because it was pretty late when we got to his house. I would have called you to let you know but my phone was dead."

 _ **Mason's POV**_

Eve walked over to me and asked "Can we talk in private please mason?" I looked at her and said "Sure." She then led me into the house and turned to me and asked "What did you and Lilly really do, and don't try to lie to me because I know that your house is only ten minutes away by car."

I sighed and said "When we got to my house I asked her if she wanted to come in and she said no. I was about to get out of the car when she suddenly pulled me back in and started making out with me and it got pretty heated pretty quick. Next thing I know we were in the forest fooling around in the back seat of the Camaro. Don't worry we didn't go all the way we just… fooled around a bit. She's the one that started it. I only did what she wanted to do and I didn't force into anything she didn't want to do."

Eve looked at me and said "I had a feeling." I chuckled and said "let's head back out and make sure that my dad isn't drooling over your cars." We both laughed and headed back out. I walked over to Lilly and kissed her cheek and asked "What's my dad up to?"

She said "It's kind of hard to explain." "Why?" "Just look for yourself." When I looked at my dad he was going from one car to the next." I then said "He's checking out the paint jobs." We all chuckled and I said to my dad "Dad all the cars have their original paint jobs" he laughed and said "I knew that." We laughed and Eve then said "why don't we go inside and have some breakfast?" Lilly then said "Let's go. I'm getting hungry." We then went inside for a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and other good breakfast foods.

 **And there you go people. Please send others my way. I won't update until I get ten reviews on this story. I have chapter five ready to get posted but I won't be able to post it for at least the next four days, maybe longer. But still until this story hits ten reviews no chapter five. So far I have two request that I have Mason and Lilly go all the way, two more to go. The foreplay in the last chapter was just to give you an idea of how the lemon of Mason and Lilly going all the way will be.**

 **So until next time Peace. I nearly forgot if you want a really good author got check out StarLitSnowWolf. He is the one that motivated me to start writing so if you could go check out his profile that would be appreciated. The more reviews I get the quicker the chapters will be posted.**


	5. OH FUCK NO

_**Time skip a week and a half**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

Lilly and I were sitting on the couch at my house watching tv, when suddenly a news bulletin came on and it said that Garth had broken out of prison. Lilly looked at me and asked with worry in her voice "Are we going to be ok?" I looked at her and said "As long as I have a heartbeat he is not laying a finger on you." I then kissed her foreheads and said "I'm just gonna run to the bathroom real quick."

As I was coming out of the bathroom I heard a window smash followed by Lilly screaming. I ran to the stairs and looked and saw Garth standing there with a Glock 19. I ran to my room and called the police and when they picked up I said "My name is Mason Kelly. I have an escaped Convict in my house. It's Garth and he has a gun. He has taken a hostage, I have a gun in the house. Do I have permission to use lethal force?"

She replied "You have permission to take the hostile down but don't kill him. We have police and .T. on their way." I then hung up and reached under my bed and grabbed my Armalite and ran back down stairs and I saw Garth with his jump suit half off and trying to take Lilly's clothes off.

When I saw this I cocked my Armalite and yelled "OH FUCK NO" and I fired a three round burst at Garth. I missed him and he grabbed Lilly and fired a round at me and also missed me and yelled "I WILL KILL YOU AND MAKE LILLY MY BITCH!"

I said as I set my gun down "You can't win Garth. The police and S.W.A.T. are on their way." He looked at me and said "I don't plan on going back to prison." He then shot at me again and missed. I picked up my gun and aimed at his arm that was holding the gun and shot him in the hand and blew off his fingers. I then ran over and pulled Lilly away from him and kicked him in the chest as he fell to his knees. I then pushed him onto his belly and knelt down and put one of my knees on his neck and grabbed his good hand and put that under my knee and grabbed his hand that I shot and put pressure on veins to stop the bleeding as the police and S.W.A.T. kicked in the front door.

I jumped off Garth and he grabbed his gun with his good hand and rolled over to shoot but the S.W.A.T. team leader shot him in the head, killing him instantly. I grabbed Lilly and pulled her close to me as they secured the house.

When they were done the S.W.A.T. leader pulled his helmet and goggles off and picked up my Armalite and said as he cleared it "I haven't seen one of these since Ireland." I then asked with shock as I walked towards him "Blackeye McFalk? Is that really you?" he then looked at me and said "Headshot Kelly? It's great to see you again" I then pulled him into a hug and when we pulled out of the hug I turned to Lilly and said "Lilly this is Derek McFalk but his nickname is Blackeye. He was my best friend growing up back in Northern Ireland."

Lilly then shook his hand and said "My name is Lilly Campbell my nickname is Snowball." He then shook her hand and kissed it and said "It's nice to meet you Lilly. I am sorry that you had to see him get killed." He then gestured to Garths dead body.

She then said "It's okay. I am actually glad that he is dead. He used to beat me in the hallway until my night in firey red fur came along." She said as she leaned against me and I blushed heavily.

Derek chuckled and said "I know what you mean he has saved my sorry ass once or twice" I laughed and said "Try more along the lines of almost a daily basis." Derek chuckled and said "he's right." I then said thanks for showing up."

Lilly then asked "Why is your nickname Blackeye Derek?" Derek chuckled and said Because whenever I got into a fist fight I would always get a Blackeye. The reason that Mason's nickname is Headshot is because when we would throw stones at RUC patrols he would always hit them in the head." I chuckled and said "I remember those days that was always so much fun." We all chuckled and I then asked him "Why don't you sit down and chat with us for a bit? We could catch up." He then said "Sorry but I have to work what about tonight at the pub? The drinks are on me." I looked at Lilly and asked "What do you think Lilly?" she looked at me and said "That sounds like fun. I'm in." I looked at him and said "there's your answer." He chuckled and said "Okay lets meet at O'Mally's at around 8:30" I replied "Okay bring the whole team." He nodded and headed out.

 _ **WHAT'S UP PEOPLE? sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been visiting family and camping. that and I have been coming up with chapter names and just so you people know there will be a second part to Lilly's love story. and there will be a lemon in later chapters. yes Mason and Lilly will be doing it.**_

 _ **also if you want some good writers go check out Porcupain, TheGoldAlpha, Alpha99, MojoTheOmegaWolf, Phantomwriter, Kellylad13, lionstar34, and my favourite StarLitSnowWolf**_

 _ **also I fixed chapter four.**_

 _ **I will be starting a story where I will post nothing but lemons there.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I want to clear up a few things. A lot of people were PMing me asking me what an Armalite is. An Armalite is an assault rifle that looks a lot like an AR-15 but the AR was designed after the Armalite. The difference between an Armalite and an AR is that The Armalite is a whole hell of a lot more reliable than the AR-15. Another thing is thatKate is not going to be in the first half of the story. But she will be in the second half of the story**

 _ **Time skip four months**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

It has been four months since Garth was killed. I was on my way to Lilly's house to talk to Winston about something important. I had to drive slowly because it was snowing quite heavily. When I arrived at Lilly's house I knocked on the door and Winston opened up He let me in and gave me a hug and asked me "What brings you by today Mason? Lilly is out with her friends." I replied to him as we walked into the den and sat in front of the fire place "I know she is. I came here to talk to you." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow and asked with curiosity in his voice. "Really? What did you want to talk to me about?"

I took a deep breath and decided to just get it out "I came here to ask for your permission to marry your daughter." He then broke out into a smile and said with happiness in his voice "I would be honored for you to marry Lilly. I was worried that she would never get to experience true love. But when I first met you I knew she would find true love. There is only two things that a father wants to see his daughter be, safe and happy. You make feel happy and I know she is safe with you."

I was grinning from ear to ear and said "Thank you so much Sir. I promise that I will make her happy and love her with all my heart and soul." He smiled and said "Just one thing. Stop calling me sir or Mr. Campbell it makes me feel old when you say that. Just call me Winston." I was on the verge of crying in happiness and said with joy "Okay… Winston"

After talking for a while I stood up and said "I need to head to the mall to get Lilly a ring." Winston stood up and said "Okay pick carefully." I nodded in response before I stood up and walked out the door to my Chevy impala and got in and drove to the mall and went into the jewelry store.

When I walked in a lady walked up to me and said "Well hello there Handsome, is there anything I can help you with?" I replied "Yes there is. I am looking for a wedding ring." She smiled and said "Follow me." She then walked over to a display case filled with rings. She then said "What kind of wedding ring are you looking for?" I then asked her "Do you have any Celtic style rings?"

She paused to think for a second before she said "I think we do actually" I smiled as she pulled out a tray of rings filled with Celtic styles. As I was looking at them she asked me "What's your price range?" I replied "Around 5,000$ why do you ask?" she then replied "Because these rings are not cheap. But with your price range you can easily afford any of these rings." I then pointed at one and asked "How much for this one?" she pulled it out of the holder and said "For this one you are looking at around 2500$ I nodded and asked "what is it made out of?" she then said "it's made out of pure 28 Karot white gold. The gem stones are real hand cut Emeralds." I smiled and asked her "Could you remove half the emeralds and replace them with Amethyst please?" she then said "Yes I can. Is there anything else you would like?" I nodded and said "Can you please engrave these words on it 'to the only woman I could ever love as much as I do you, Lilly' when I looked at the lady she had tears in her eyes and said "Yes I can do that for you. Is there anything else you would like?" I nodded and said "I would also like to get a neckalace to go with that please."

She then lead me over to another display case and saw exactly what I was looking for. It was an Amethyst neckalace with a heart in the middle made of Emerald with a Celtic knot holding the Emerald in place. I stopped and asked her "how much for this one?" she looked at it and said "that one is 2400$" I looked at her and said "I'll take it." She then said "It also comes with a pair of amethyst earings." I replied "Sure." She then brought the stuff over to the register and scanned them and placed them into boxes for them. I paid for the stuff and went back out to my car and drove home With Lilly's presents beside me. When I got home I put the presents in the back of my closet. I decided to Give her the presents and ask her to marry me on Christmas since that was only three days away.


	7. proposing

_**Time skip three days**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

When I woke up I rubbed my eyes and then said to myself "Merry Christmas" I then got out of bed and went down stairs and smelled the delicious scent of coffee, bacon, eggs, homemade cinnamon buns, freshly baked bread, and homemade strawberry jam. I walked into the kitchen and kissed mom's cheek and said "Merry Christmas Mom. Merry Christmas Dad." They replied in unison "Merry Christmas Mason." I then got a plate of food and sat down and mom asked "Do you know when Lilly and her family are coming over?" I then said after I swallowed the food in my mouth "She said that they would be here at around 10:00. Why do you ask?" she replied "Just curious." I nodded and took a sip of coffee.

We decided to wait until Lilly and her family got here to open the presents. And when we heard a knock on the door I opened it and gave Lilly and her family a hand with their presents. After everyone got in I gave Lilly a kiss and a hug and same with Eve I then gave Winston a hug. We then sat down in the living room.

I decided to save my special gifts for Lilly last. Winston handed me a rather heavy box and he said "This is from Lilly, Kate, Eve, and I" I then opened it and saw a box that said 'Remington' on it. When I opened that box I saw a double barreled 1911 with gold detailing and a gold plated trigger, and beside it was a regular black 1911. I carefully picked up the double barrel 1911 and said with shock in my voice "A double barrel Remington AF2011A1 .45 ACP. I thought that these were illegal in Canada." Winston smiled and said "They are legal, but they pack a punch." I chuckled and carefully set it down and picked up the regular 1911 and saw that there was engraving on the slide I read it out loud "These are our thanks for saving Lilly." I then set it back down and gave them a group hug and said "Thank you so much"

After everyone had opened their presents I handed Lilly the Neckalace and Earings and she opened it and gasped and said "Thank you!" at least fifty times. I smiled and then decided to pop the Question.

I got down on one knee and opened the box that had the ring in it and said "Lilly Evelyn Campbell… I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul. When Garth broke in and tried to kill you I was so afraid that he would but when he didn't kill you it made me realize that I can't live my life without you. I already asked your dad for permission. Would you marry me?"

By this point Lilly had tears streaming down her face and said with joy and happiness in her voice "Yes! Of course I will marry you!" I then stood up and pulled her into a kiss filled with passion and love. When we pulled out of the kiss we pressed our foreheads together and just stayed like that for what felt like an eternity while I wrapped my arms around her and said "I love you Lilly. I love you so much." She then said "I love you too Mason. I love you so much." When we pulled out of the hug I wiped her eyes. Eve stood up and said "I can't believe that my baby girl is getting married so soon!" Lilly then said "I am so happy that I found true love!"

Eve then said "Mason can I please talk to you for a minute in private please" I then gave Lilly Kiss and said "Sure thing Eve." We then went into my room and Eve turned to me with fire in her eyes "Mason I just want you to know that if you break Lilly's heart, I will break your neck." I then said with fear in my voice "Eve I give you my word as an Irishman, I will not break her heart. I love her too much to leave her or break her heart. I believe that when you marry someone, you are together forever no matter what." Eve smiled and said "That's good to hear. I just thought I should tell you that… Just in case you plan on leaving her if she gets pregnant." I had an offended look on my face and said "If Lilly does get pregnant, I will stay with her and raise the kids and make sure that they know that they have a father that loves them. Just like my father."

Eve then hugged me and said "That's what I thought you would say" she then opened my bedroom door and said "That's all I wanted to talk to you about."

When we got back to everyone I walked over to Lilly and kissed her cheek and said "Hello beautiful." She then turned around and kissed me and said "Hello handsome. What did my mom talk to you about?" I then whispered in her ear "I'll tell you later."

After dinner we all sat around and talked for a bit, mostly about what we are going to do for the wedding. We quickly decided on a Celtic wedding. At around 10:30 Winston and said "I think that we should be heading home." Lilly then asked "Dad can I please stay here for the night?"

Winston smiled and said "Yes you can." Lilly stood up and gave him a hug and said "Thanks dad." He smiled and said as he hugged her back "Your welcome my sweet little snowball" Lilly giggled and said "I love you dad." He kissed her cheek and said "I love you to Lilly." Winston then walked over to me and said "Let me guess Eve scared the hell out of you." I nodded. Winston Chuckled and said "Don't worry about her. She did the same thing with Kate's first boyfriend." I smiled and said "Ok" they then headed out.

I then said good night to mom and dad as Lilly and I went up to my room.

 _ **WARNING UNDERNEATH THIS IS A LEMON!**_

 _ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS OR ARE OFFENDED BY ADULT MATERIAL KISS MY IRISH ASS!**_

 _ **(Lilly's POV)**_

When we got to Mason's room I closed the door behind us and immediately pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him and started making out with him as I started pulling off his sweater. When that was off I pulled my sweater off and immediately reconnected with him in the kiss and started pulling his pants off when those were off I pulled out of the kiss and said "I have two more presents for you." He then said "Lilly don't you think we should wait until we are married to go all the way" I nodded and said "That is what I was planning. I was thinking of fooling around for a bit like when we first did."

He smiled and said "Okay." I then pulled my pants off and turned my body around so my head was facing my present and my present to him was facing him. I then let out a high pitched gasp of pleasure as he pushed his tongue into my opening and started eating me out. I then grabbed his cock and started sucking on it hungrily as I deep throated him. He then brushed a sensitive area in me I pulled off him and said "Do that again!"

He then focused on that area as he rubbed my clit and was massaging my ass with his free hand. I then started focusing on tip of his magnificent cock while I ran my boobs up and down with his cock in between them. I felt my orgasm approaching and sat on his face as I came hard and he gladly drank down all my juices. When my orgasm was over I got off him and got on my knees and continued to blow him. I then moved in between his legs and put some of my hair over my left eye and looked at his face and started to rub his cock with my tits as I was moaning around his cock, sending pleasuring vibrations through it that I know he loves he then let out a long groan and said "I'm cumming!" he then fired his load into my mouth and I gladly drank it all down. When his orgasm was over I got back on top of him and started making out with him and said "That was delicious, thank you my love." He smiled and said "I was just about to say the same thing my beautiful bride to be." I kissed him and said "I love you my handsome future husband." "I love you too my queen."

After cuddling for about ten minutes or so I let out a yawn and mason said "Let's get some sleep beautiful." I nodded and got under the blankets and snuggled into his warm chest and said dreamily "Goodnight my love and merry Christmas my love." He then kissed my head and said "Goodnight my love and merry Christmas to you too."

I then fell asleep to the soothing, rhythmic beat of his heart.

 _ **And there you go chapter seven of Lilly's love story.**_

 _ **I have some exciting news for you. I'M GETTING MARRIED!**_

 _ **I proposed to my love two days ago.**_

 _ **My girlfriend/fiancee is helping me write this story. The parts in Mason's POV are written by me and the parts in Lilly's POV are written by Jenna, my fiancée, and the lemons are written by both of us together.**_

 _ **So our updates may take a while to post for a month or two because we are getting married next month and then we are going for our honey moon in Ireland and Scotland.**_

 _ **So until next time,**_

 _ **Goddess/Godofallwolves**_


	8. an extremely long night

_**Time skip four months**_

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

It has been four months since Mason proposed to me. It is now the wedding day and we were standing together at the alter about to say our vows.

"Lilly, When I first saw you, I was in love with you instantly. I knew that we were made for each other and here we stand now more in love than ever. I made a promise to you to love you till the end of time, and I intend to keep that promise. And with this ring I prove it." Mason then gently slid the ring onto my finger and I then started my vow "Mason, Before we met, I was miserable and was beginning to think that I would never know true love, but the second I saw you, thought to myself 'I have found true love.' Over and over you have proved your love for me and I promised you that I would never stop loving you, and with this ring I prove it." I then slid his ring onto his finger.

The reverend then said "You may now kiss the bride." Mason then pulled me into a kiss full of passion, love, and happiness as the crowd started clapping and cheering loudly. When we pulled out of the kiss we pressed our foreheads together and whispered "I love you" at the same time.

We then walked down the Isle to Mason's 69 SS chevelle. When we got to it he opened the door for me and I got in and he closed the door and he got in the driver's seat and started the engine and drove to our new house.

 _ **WARNING BELOWTHIS IS A VERY LONG LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.**_

When we got there, Mason ran over to my door and opened it and he picked me up in his arms and said "I love you so much Lilly." I then replied "I love you too Mason. I love you so much." He then carried me into the house and closed the door with his foot and carried me up to the bedroom and gently laid me down on the bed and started making out with me as he rolled us over so I was on top of him. I then pulled off his tuxedo jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt as he was running his hands up and down my back. When his shirt was off he started undoing my dress while still holding the kiss.

When my dress came off, he pulled me back into the kiss and started massaging my fur on my back. I then undid his pants and pulled those off and he then rolled us over so he was on top. He then started kissing his way down my body. When he got to my bra he reached behind me and undid it and pulled it off and started massaging my breasts as he gently sucked on them. After five minutes he continued kissing his way down me. When he got to my panties he gently pulled those off with his teeth and started gently licking my opening.

I was heavily panting from the pleasure he was giving me. Soon I was desperately trying to hold back my orgasm. "Mason! I'm Cumming!" I then squirted my juices onto his face and he drank down all of my juices. When my orgasm was over I rolled us over so I was back on top and went down to his magnificent dick and started hungrily sucking on it while bobbing my head back and forth and deep throating him as fast as I could, wanting to taste his cum badly. After ten minutes Mason said "Lilly! I'm cumming!" I then started drinking down all of his cum.

When his orgasm was over I pulled him into a kiss and pushed my tongue into his mouth and started dancing it around in his mouth. When I pulled out of the kiss I said to him as I rolled him over so he was on top of me "I'm ready my love. Make me yours." He looked into my eyes as I stared into his eyes as they glistened with love and said "Are you sure you want to do this my love? Because once we do there is no going back and there is the possibility that you could get pregnant. I need to know that this is what you want for certain and that you are ready for the possible consequences of this." I placed my hand on his cheek and said with love in my voice "I am sure I am ready for this. I need this I have been through four heats without anything to satisfy the craving and I am in my fifth heat and I need this like you wouldn't believe. I am ready for this my love I want to feel your magnificent meat take my virginity and make me yours. I am ready for this, and if I do get pregnant from this then I would love to have your kids and only your kids. My heart and soul belong to you only. I know that it will hurt at first but when the pain does start I want you to know that I know that you would never hurt me. I trust you with my life my love. Now take me and make me yours."

He then slowly pushed into me and when he came to the barrier that marked my virginity. He looked at me and I nodded and he then said "remember that I love you." He then pulled me into a kiss and then thrusted past it. I screamed in pain into the kiss and he went to go pull out of me but I wrapped my legs around his waist and I pulled out of the kiss and said with tears in my eyes "Just stay there for a little while I get used to the feeling of it." He then started gently nibbling on my ear while massaging my breasts to try to ease the pain.

After a few minutes I said "Okay. Just go slow please." He then said "For you my love, anything." He then slowly pushed the rest of his cock into my opening. When I felt his knot press against me, I leaned in an whispered in his ear "We are mates now." He replied "I love you so much my beautiful wife." I then kissed his cheek and said "I love you too my handsome husband." He then started gently thrusting into me. After a few minutes I panted out "Go faster… harder… please" he then thrusted into me a little harder and faster and I gasped and said "don't hold back let your instincts take over." He nodded before he pulled back and slammed into me as hard and fast as he could and his hips were a red blur and I was screaming in pleasure as I wrapped my arms and legs around him and started pushing back against his thrusting as hard as I could. After fifteen minutes I screamed out in pure bliss "MASON! I' CUMMING, I'M CUMMING LIKE A WATERFALL!" my orgasm then hit HARD! My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my mind got fuzzy and my walls clamped down on his magnificent rod.

Suddenly Mason picked me up in his arms and stood up and started thrusting into me like that while I was screaming his name in pure pleasure. "Lilly! I'm not gonna last much longer! In or out?!" I replied while hanging onto him with pleasure "IN! IN! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR HOT STICKY CUM FILL ME UP!" he then slammed his knot into me and came HARD! He fired rope after rope of cum into me and I could feel my womb expanding to take his entire load. When his orgasm was over he laid down on the bed and rolled over so I was on top of him and I started kissing him all over his face. I then said "Mason… that was… amazing" he chuckled and said "If anyone… was amazing… it would be you… my love" I then pulled him into a kiss and he pulled out of me with a loud 'POP' sound, and I let out a long moan of pleasure before I said "Mason do you think that you could manage a few more rounds? Because I am feeling really horny."

He smiled and said "yes I can." I then grabbed his dick and said "this time I want to be on top." I then lined his prick up with my asshole and impaled myself all the way down on his two and a half foot long prick that was over four inches wide and over ten inches at his knot. I then started riding his dick cowgirl style. He then reached up and started playing around with my breasts and said "Your so tight!" I replied to him "And your so big!" I then started riding him as fast and hard as I could. He let go of my breasts and those started bouncing around all over the place as I turned into a snow white blur. After ten minutes of this I came and sprayed his crotch with my juices. He then thrusted up and pushed his knot into my asshole and started cumming.

When our orgasms were over I collapsed and panted out "I love how good and warm your cum feels inside me. It makes me feel so warm and full and happy. Do you think that you could manage some more?" he chuckled and said "Yes I can so long as you are up for it so am I."I smiled and he pulled out of my ass with a very loud 'POP' sound. Mason then said "I have never seen this naughty side of you Lilly. And to be honest… I think that it's pretty sexy."

Suddenly an idea came to my mind and I said "I have been a bad girl tonight haven't I? mabey you should punish me for it." I ended with a naughty voice. Mason was smiling and said "Bend over and you will get your punishment." I listened and he then thrusted into my pussy as hard as he could and started slamming into me "YES! THAT'S IT PUNISH ME! I'VE BEEN A REALLY BAD GIRL!" Mason then slammed his knot into my pussy and kept thrusting wildly into me. Soon I had my tongue hanging out of my mouth and had one eye closed, making my 'fucked stupid' look, complete as I was pushing back against his thrusting as hard as I could. After twenty minutes of this Mason was desperately trying to hold back his orgasm and said "Lilly! I'm cumming!" I then said "SO AM I!" he then let his come fly out of him like a rocket and I clamped down on him and my juices tried to spray out around his knot but couldn't and filled me up even more.

When our orgasms were over I looked down and what I saw made have another orgasm there was a long tubular buldge running up my belly. When that orgasm was over I looked like I was three months pregnant.

Suddenly mason thrusted into me while we were still tied together. Gasped and said "Keep going and don't stop until you cum again" he then started thrusting into me as I was spreading my ass open for him. "Lilly you are so beautiful!" I replied "And your so handsome!" he then started thrusting into me as hard as he could. I was screaming his name in pleasure when he stood up and put me against the wall and started thrusting into me like that with one of my legs in the air. After twenty five minutes of this I screamed "I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" he then said "So am I!" I then let out a super sexy howl of pleasure and came only to have it fill me up even more as it mixed with his cum and he fired probably all the cum he had in his balls into me and without a doubt getting me pregnant. When our orgasms were over I looked like I was six months pregnant with twins.

Mason then said "I don't have any more energy Lilly" I then said "Same here." He then carried me back to the bed and laid down on top of mason and said "Leave yourself inside me I love the feel of you filling me up." Mason smiled and said "Okay." We then pulled each other into a kiss and I said "Let's get some rest my love." He nodded and we fell asleep like that


	9. pregnant

_**hey there a lot of people were wondering if Mason has an Irish accent and he does have one.**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I was woken the next morning by a jerk of the blankets followed by a puking sound. I got up and went to the bathroom and saw Lilly kneeling over the toilet. I went over and held the hair out of her face as another wave of chunks came up. When she was finished she grabbed the bottle of mouth wash and rinsed her mouth and said "I think I'm pregnant"

I was shocked and said "are you sure?" Lilly looked at me and said "Well we did do it a lot my amazing stud of a husband." She finished dreamily and I blushed and said "Well you do have a point there my amazing, naughty beauty of a wife." Now she blushed and said "Do you think we should go see a doctor?" I replied "Yes. I think so. Better find out for certain." I then scooped her up in my arms and she let out a playful yelp in surprise and asked "What are you up to babe?" I replied "Carrying my beautiful and possibly pregnant wife back to bed."

She smiled and kissed my cheek and said "Are you still tired from last night?" I replied "A little. Are you still tired from last night?" she smiled and said "A little." When I laid her down I noticed that she was dripping a little bit of cum from her pussy. So I spread her legs and gave her opening a long, slow lick and kept going at it. Soon I was greeted with a wall of delicious cum and I gladly drank it all down. When her orgasm was over I said to her "You had a little bit of cum leaking out of you" she blushed and said "Sorry, I was thinking about last night. God you were amazing." I blushed and said "So were you" now we were both blushing.

After we got dressed and had breakfast we got into my 69 hemi cuda and drove to the clinic. When we got there the lady behind the desk asked "Do you have an appointment?" We looked at her and said "no. we are just here to find out if my wife is pregnant." The lady nodded and told us to take a seat. After a ten minute wait we were called and the doctor told me to wait out in the hall.

When the door opened Lilly came out with a smile across her face and said with joy "Your going to be a father!" I was shocked and said "Really?! That's amazing! And your going to be a mother!" I then pulled her into a kiss and hug. When we pulled out of the hug and kiss I said "Let's get you home my love." We then walked out to the car and I asked her when we got in "Do you want to go anywhere?" she then said "Let's go home and cuddle for a little while."

When we got home we went in and I started the fireplace because it was starting to snow outside (Forgot to say that they are in Newfoundland. Yea I know that the movie takes place in Alberta but I am one of the authors so I decide where it takes place. Any way in Newfoundland it snows basically eleven months of the year.) and we snuggled together under a blanket on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked Lilly. She thought for a moment and said "How does Braveheart sound?" I nodded and got up and put the movie on and asked her "Lilly would you like anything to eat or drink?" she then said "No thanks I'm ok." I then started the movie and snuggled back up with her and kissed her cheek.

About halfway through the movie we fell asleep. When I woke up, I heard Lilly in the kitchen so I got up and decided to have a little fun. I snuck up behind her and gave her hips a gentle squeeze and Lilly jumped and turned to give me a glare but I was too busy laughing to notice. Soon she started laughing with me and said "It's not that funny." I then said "Then why are you laughing?" she then said "Alright I admit it was a little funny" I then said "Funny that was hilarious."

She sighed and said "I was just getting dinner ready. I was making a Meatloaf." I then said "I'll help you." I then started cutting up the veggies. I decided to show Lilly a cool trick I learned growing up in Ireland.

( **DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!)** "Hey Lilly watch this." I then grabbed a potato and tossed it in the air and held the knife with the blade pointing up, when the potato hit the blade it split in half. I then tossed the knife into the air and grabbed an onion and the knife landed perfectly tip first in the onion.

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I looked at Mason with shock because he never even looked at the knife as it was in the air. "How did you learn to do that?!" "I learned to do that growing up in Ireland while I was throwing knives. You learn to listen carefully to the air as the knife is flying through it. The trick is making sure that your hand is out of the way when the knife is on its way down." he then moved the fur on his hands, revealing many small scars on the back of his hand. I gave him a sarcastic smile and said "What is it with boys and tossing around dangerous, sharp, pointy, shiny objects in the air?" He shrugged and said "Not all boys are like that, it was either that or smash windows on RUC vehicles and get shot at with rubber bullets that could kill me. And for the record I have been shot with a rubber bullet before and believe me I wished I had been shot in the head instead of the arm. (My future husband has actually been shot with a Rubber bullet that was six inches long and three inches wide. He was shot in the shoulder protecting me.)

Mason then showed me a huge permanent bruise on his upper arm. I gasped and asked "Does it hurt still?" he shook and said "Not really. Occasionally it hurts but since I met you it hasn't hurt once. Normally it hurts at least twice a month but it hasn't hurt once since I met you. I was given a prescription for painkillers for it but I haven't taken any of them since I met you" He then pulled me close to him and said "You are my painkiller. You are all I need to make me happy." I then kissed him and said "I love you too." I then said "Out of all the men in the world I get a troublemaker. I'm not arguing though I like a rebel." He smiled and said "Good, because I don't plan on ever leaving you."

He then placed his hands on my butt and gave it a gentle squeeze and said "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I giggled and said "you may have mentioned it a few times."

He chuckled and kissed my nose before he plugged his phone into the music player and 'Angel With a shotgun' by The Cab, started playing. "Remember this song Lilly." I smiled and started dancing around with him and said "How could I forget the song that was playing at the end of our first date."

We then started singing along to it as we danced

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)

Get out your guns, battle's begun.  
Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If love's a fight then I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
And major Tom will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I wanna live, not just survive tonight.

Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fighting 'til the war's won.  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I want to live, not just survive  
(Live, not just survive)  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well, baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

When the song was over, we kissed and looked at each other and I said "I love you my handsome, troublemaking, knife juggling husband." Mason chuckled and said "I love you too my beautiful, rebellious, innocent wife."

We then got back to making dinner. After dinner we got into the shower and fooled around a little and went to bed, and kissed each other before we fell asleep with life growing inside me.


	10. just like old times

_**Time skip three months**_

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

It has been three months since Mason, and I found out I was pregnant. My belly had grown a fair bit and so had Mason's excitement. Every day he would ask me how I'm feeling. Thank fully the morning sickness had stopped and so had the mood swings. Mason, actually put up with the mood swings really well even though during one of my angrier mood swings I threw a plate at him and hit his permanent bruise that must have hurt like hell because he had to take one of his pain killers. I still had the odd craving here and there, but nothing out of control.

Right now I was just relaxing at home while I was waiting to get home from his job at his own gun factory. He had it built after he came up with a new style of gun. It has the stock of an AK-47 and takes the ammo for an AK-47 but had the front of an Armalite and the barrel of an AK-47 it had the operating parts of an AK-47. It was actually really popular. We had already made at least 15 million dollars, but we didn't go crazy with all the money. We used some of it to pay off the cars, some to pay off the house, some to pay back our debt, some to pay off the wedding and the rest we put in a bank account.

I then heard the growl of a hemi cuda followed by the engine turning off and footsteps. I got up and then Mason, walked in and gave me a kiss and said "Hello by beautiful wife. How are you and our unborn children doing?" I smiled and said "we are doing good. They were being a little fussy on what they wanted for lunch but we quickly decided on a tuna sandwich." He chuckled and asked "have they started kicking yet?" I giggled and said "Not yet but they should start soon. How was work?"

He chuckled and said "It was busy as usual. One of the workers actually came up with another idea for a gun. It looks like a 1911 but takes Glock mags and has the operating system of Glock." I then said "It sounds like it would be a really big hit. What are you going to do about it?" he then said "I told him I would get back to him tomorrow." I then asked "What would you like for dinner?" he thought for a moment and said "Spaghetti and meatballs sounds nice." I smiled and said "That's what I was thinking."

We then went into the kitchen to make dinner.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I was cutting up Rosemary when suddenly I heard the front door open and close. I knew that it wasn't Lilly because she was beside me. "Lilly stay in the kitchen and hide." I then pulled out the double barrel 1911 I carry for protection.(The same one that Winston, Kate, Lilly, and Eve got him) I put the safety off and carefully walked out to the living room.

I then yelled "FREEZE!" as I turned the corner. I was surprised by who I saw. It was Derek. I ran over to him and saw that he was bleeding from a bullet wound in his gut. I hollered for Lilly and she came out with the Smith & Wesson bodyguard 380. I got her.

When she saw Derek she ran over and asked with worry in her voice "What happened?" he then said with pain in his voice "I got ambushed at my house and I got shot. I ran as fast as I could to get here because they are still hunting me." I then asked "Who is hunting you?" he coughed up some blood and said "This guy Al's family. I put Al behind bars for life. And I guess that they want revenge."

I nodded and holstered my gun and said "Lilly grab the car keys." I then put his arm over my shoulder and said "It's just like the old days. Here I am, saving your sorry ass again Blackeye." He chuckled and I opened the door and I said "Lilly cover us." She nodded and we went out to the car and we got in and I locked the door behind us and Derek and I got into the back seat and Lilly drove and Derek said "I missed the old days with you Headshot." I chuckled and said "The only difference is that we are grown up now and instead of you getting into a fight with someone, you have a bullet in the gut."

He chuckled and started coughing up some blood. I then said "Remember that one time you saved my ass." He nodded and smiled and said "How could I forget dragging you literally behind a building while the RUC ran by us."

I felt Derek's pulse starting to get faster. "Derek don't speak. You've lost a fair bit of blood and you need to save your strength." He nodded and I kept pressure on the wound.

Soon we got to the hospital and I opened the door and by this point Derek had passed out from blood loss. I put is body across my shoulders and ran into the ER when I got in there Lilly ran up to the desk and said "we need help!" then a nurse with two doctors came out with a stretcher and I set him down on it and said "He's got a bullet from a handgun in his gut and he is allergic to penicillin. His name is Derek Sands McFalk. He is captain of the S.W.A.T. team." They nodded and rushed him into the operating room.

I then took a seat and the lady behind the desk came over and handed me a glass of water and some alcohol pads to wipe my hands on "Thank you." She nodded in response before I opened the alcohol pad and cleaned my hands off and Lilly sat down next to me. I took a sip of water before I asked "are you ok Lilly?" she nodded and said "I'm fine and so are they" I then said "Good."

Lilly then pulled me into a hug and said "Don't worry about Derek. If he can survive getting into all those fights growing up I am sure that he survive this. Remember he is pure blood Irish. He's a fighter." I nodded and returned the hug and kissed Lilly's cheek. "Thanks honey." She smiled and said "Your welcome. Now what's all this about Derek saving you one time?" I chuckled and said "You really want to know?" Lilly nodded and I sighed

 _Flashback_

 _Mason's POV_

 _Derek and I were wandering around west Belfast when we saw an RUC patrol. Derek looked at me and said "Ready to go again headshot?" I nodded and grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it as hard as I could and nailed the leader right in the back of the head. The patrol stopped and looked in our direction and Derek threw his stone and hit one of them in the shoulder._

 _We were laughing our heads off and they continued their march and we continued to throw stones at them and they snapped and grabbed a Rubber bullet (More like a rubber missile) and loaded it and fired at us and it hit me right in the arm._

 _I fell down and was screaming in pain when Derek grabbed me and dragged me behind a grocery store and put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screaming. When the patrol was gone He took his hand away from my mouth and I started breathing really fast and said through clenched teeth "For the love of God that hurts! Was that a real bullet?" he shook his head and said "That was a rubber bullet. Nailed you really good though."_

 _I then looked at my arm and saw a huge bruise already forming. I looked at Derek and said "Thanks for saving me Blackeye." He nodded and said "Let's get you home. No doubt your mother's gonna lose her mind while your dad is going to be proud of you." I nodded and he helped me up and we made our way to my house._

 _End Flashback_

I looked at Lilly and she sighed and said "I should have known." I smiled and kissed her and said "I'm sur that you have a battle wound or two." She shook her head and said "I'm not a fighter." I chuckled and said "We're like fire and ice. Me being a rebel that would throw stones at RUC patrols for fun and get into fights on a daily basis. You being an innocent, delicate flower that would spend her time reading a book and turn her nose up to show offs." She smiled and said "your right there my love." I kissed her and asked her "I'm curious. What did you see in Garth?"

Lilly took a breath and said "I saw a handsome guy with a big strong body and was really popular and I thought that he would treat me like a queen." She paused and continued "Turns out I saw a monster in a perfect looking body that would cheat on me right in front of me and treat me like dirt."

I wiped her eyes and said "You don't have to worry about that monster anymore. He is never coming back." I then pulled Lilly into a comforting hug.

 _ **6 hours later**_

The doctor walked out and said "Derek is going to be okay. We thought he wouldn't make it but he pulled through. You can go see him if you want to." We nodded and the doctor led us to where Derek was. When we walked in Derek said "Hey guys." We walked over and said "Hello there Mr. Tough guy."

He chuckled and we sat down and talked for a while before a nurse came in and said "Visiting hours are over." We said goodbye to Derek and headed home and went to bed.


	11. new parents

_**Time skip Six months**_

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I was due to give birth any day now. Mason had Derek take over the Factory temporarily. Derek had quit his job at S.W.A.T. when he got out of the hospital. Mason was staying home with me so he could be ready to take me to the hospital.

We were sitting on the couch relaxing. I had dozed off because I was feeling tired. I suddenly woke up and screamed in pain as my water broke. After I took a few deep breaths I looked at him and said "It's time!" he then stood up and scooped me up in his arms and ran out to the car and put the passenger seat all the way back and laid me down and buckled me in and ran over to the driver's side and the tires squealed as he pulled out of the drive way.

He had the Hemi cuda screaming for mercy as he was rapidly shifting the gears as I watched the speedometer hit full speed. When we got to the hospital he parked and scooped me up and ran as fast as he could to the door. Just as we walked in another wave of contractions hit and I screamed again. He followed the doctors into the ER and set me down on the table and they got my legs up and I was squeezing Mason's hand as hard as I could while I was breathing as hard and fast as I could.

The doctor then said "Okay Lilly, I need you to push as hard as you can." I nodded and pushed. "Okay Lilly I need you to give one more big push! I can see the head." I then screamed in pain as I felt as if were passing a boulder. I then heard a soft crying sound. "Lilly it's a boy! Hold on were not done yet there's another one!" I then screamed and pushed and pushed as hard as I could followed by another soft crying sound. "And this one's a Girl Lilly! Congradulations! You just gave birth to twins." He then asked "Mason would you like to cut the chords?" he nodded and the doctor handed him the scissors. He then cut the chords and came back as the doctors removed the after birth.

A nurse then handed me our new children. "Lilly, there… there beautiful." I kissed him and said "Name your son." He then picked him up and said. "Son, I am naming you Bobby Sands Kelly. In Honor of Bobby sands. A great hero in Ireland."

I then looked at our daughter and said "Sweetie I am naming you Lila Rose Kelly. In honor of your mother and great grandmother."

 _ **Mason's POV**_

We had just named our children and Lilly was feeding them. I kissed her head and said "I'm gonna make a few phone calls real quick." She nodded and I stepped out into the hall and called Derek, my parents and Lilly's parents.

When I was done I walked back into our room that we had been moved into and kissed her head and said "I just called your parents and my parents and Derek. They are on their way." She nodded and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Lilly said "Come in."

My parents, Lilly's Parents, and Derek walked in. I said "Meet Bobby Sands Kelly and Lila Rose Kelly. Your first Grandchildren." My mother carefully picked up Bobby and said "He looks just like you with a bit of Lilly's fur color on his Paws, Tail and belly." I nodded and dad picked up Lila and said "She looks just like her mother with her father's fur on her tail, paws and belly."

Derek then put his paw on my shoulder and said "Way to go buddy. Twins. Congradulations." I chuckled and said "Thanks buddy."

After a few hours a nurse came in and said "Lilly, you and your new children can leave whenever your ready." She nodded and the nurse closed the door. After she got changed into some real clothes we carefully picked up our children and I drove home while Lilly held hem in her arms. When we got home we put them in the cradle I made and we carefully tucked them in and kissed their heads and I said "Lilly they are beautiful. Our daughter looks just like you." She smiled and said "And our son looks just like you." I chuckled and said let's get some rest. I can imagine how tired you are. She nodded and I took my clothes off and same with her. I put my 1911 in the drawer in the nightstand on my side of the bed. We got in and I kissed her and said "Our life couldn't get any better. We are young, in love, have over 30 million dollars, two beautiful children and nice cars. But mostimportantly we are in love." She giggled and said "I love you two honey." We then kissed and fell asleep together.

 **There you go people. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE review. We feel like there isn't many people that like this story. Please review and tell us what you like and what you think that could use some improvement. We like feedback. By the way go checkout Porcupain. He is a great writer and we think that he should also get some attention.**

 **So until next time**

 **GoddessGodofallwolves Peace out**


	12. interview

_**Lilly's POV**_

I was woken up by a soft crying sound in the middle of the night, so I went over to the cradle and carefully picked up Bobby and he started sucking on my breast (Remember that they sleep naked.) drinking down the milk that came out. I heard Mason get out of bed and ask "What's wrong hun?"

I walked over and sat down beside him and said "He's hungry." He nodded and suddenly Lila started crying. I went to go get her but Mason said "Let me get it." He ran out to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a bottle of milk and he picked up Lila out of the cradle and held the bottle close to her mouth. She sniffed it and latched on to the bottle and started drinking.

Mason chuckled and said "Looks like she's hungry as well." He then walked back over to me and sat down with her in his arms.

When they were done we changed their diapers and gently laid them back down in their cradle. We got back in bed and fell asleep for the rest of the night and when I woke up in the morning and I got out of bed and put some pajamas on and headed out to the kitchen.

I grabbed a pan and put it on the stove and while the pan was heating up, I got some bacon and eggs out of the fridge and started cooking the bacon and a few minutes later I felt Mason wrap his hands around me and kissed my cheek and said "Good morning my beautiful wife. Did you sleep well?" I smiled and said "Good morning to you too my handsome husband. I slept well. How about yourself?" he smiled and said "I slept pretty good. I was woken up this morning by the delicious smell of my amazing wife cooking bacon."

I giggled and said "It's almost ready." I decided to have a little fun and pushed my hips back at him and raised my tail while I bent down to get the cup that we use for bacon grease out of the bottom drawer. I felt a bulge starting to poke my behind while he gave my ass a gentle slap. I stood up and turned to him and said "When we are allowed to have sex again we are going to be up for a while."

He chuckled and asked "And when are we allowed to do it again?" I giggled and said "In a few days." He smiled and said "I look forward to it." I kissed him and took the bacon out of the pan and drained the grease but left a little in the pan to cook the eggs. When those were done I put the food onto two plates and brought them to the table, where Mason was reading the newspaper.

I saw a look of happiness come across his face. Naturally I got curious and he must have read my mind and said "The gun critics are calling the Glock/1911 hybrid, the most reliable and comfortable handgun in the world. They say that it's five times more reliable than the Glock 17 and just as comfortable as a 1911. And the AK-ArmaLite hybrid the most reliable and comfortable and accurate assault rifle ever made. It has the stopping power of AK but the accuracy of ArmaLite and the comfortability of ArmaLite and the reliability of AK. They say that these two guns combined as a primary and secondary would be the best guns in the world for price, reliability, accuracy, stopping power, looks, comfortability, compactness, availability, and easily maintained guns ever. They are Nicknaming the owner and President of the company 'Lord Of Weapons'."

I had a look of happiness on my face and said "That is amazing!" he then said "the top gun critics in the world are going to have a meeting with 'Lord Of Weapons' today." I was shocked and said "I didn't know this." He then took another look at the article and a look of shock came across his face. "They are having the meeting at our house!"

I looked around and saw that the house was clean and organized. I let out a slight sigh of relief and asked "When are they going to be here?" he then said "At 11:30AM" I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30.

I then said "We have an hour until they are here." He nodded and we got dressed. I put on a nice shirt and jeans and Mason put on a buissness suit.

When we heard a knock on the door Mason opened it and let in the critics.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I sat down with the critics and asked "Would you like something to drink?" they shook their heads and one of them said "Lord of weapons, we-" I cut him off and said "Just call me Mason." They nodded and the guy said "alright, Mason, we think that your Glock/1911 hybrid is a brilliant idea. How did you come up with it?"

"Well actually one of my employees came up with the idea for the Glock/1911. He came to me and explained the idea to me and I thought about it and told him I would get back to him the next day with my answer. I told him we would make a couple thousand of them to see if consumers like it. Turns out that the consumers loved them so I told him and said that he would get half the money from every sale of the handgun. He agreed and well you see how popular it is."

Another one asked "What about the AK-Armalite idea. Where did that one come from." "I came up with that shortly after I got married. I was sitting around thinking about my Armalite, when I suddenly thought 'What would happen if Kalashinikov had some sort of sick love child with Armalite?' so I sat down and started to draw some designs on what I thought it would look like. Eventually I came up with the design that we are currently using."

Lilly then came down the hall with Bobby and Lila in her arms (pardon the pun) and handed me Bobby and said "He was being a little fussy and kept crawling over to your side of the bed. Like he was trying to find you." I nodded and kissed Lilly and Lila's cheek and said "Everyone this is Bobby and Lila." Bobby pulled himself closer to me and started whimpering while Lila did the same thing with Lilly.

I chuckled and said "And this is my wife Lilly." They all shook hands with Lilly and she sat on my lap while I wrapped Lilly in one arm and held Bobby in the other.

The critics smiled and asked a question that caught my attention "what made you want to open a factory and build guns when you knew that your wife was expecting children?" I felt my anger flare up and my eyes changed to red and back and I said with anger "I told Lilly about my idea and she told me I should do it. I came up with the idea when she was two weeks pregnant."

They looked at me and said "Sorry! We thought that you did it without her say in it." I was about ready to send these guys home with my foot in their ass. I handed Lilly Bobby and said "could you please bring them down to the bedroom for a few minutes please."

She nodded and when the door closed I said "Why the _FUCK!_ Would you think that I would start a factory without discussing it with my wife first?! I love that woman to death and I run any big ideas by her to see if she thinks they sound good."

They all apologized and we continued with the meeting.

"How did you come up with the stock for the rifle?" one of them asked. "Well it certainly wasn't easy to do because we wanted to keep the AK-47 look to the stock but we also wanted to make the recoil a lot lighter than a regular AK, because the 7.62 x 39 millimeter aka the 308. Packs a fair bit of kick and that can really wear the shooter down because of such a heavy kick. What we had to do was hollow out the stock in the middle and put a recoil spring in there and make sure that there was still enough wood there so that way a bayonet could still be used with the rifle without shattering the stock like an Armalite's delicate plastic stock would."

They nodded and one of them asked "How about the pistol hybrid? How did you get the Glock into that?"

I chuckled and said "It was not easy believe me. We had to widen the mag well so Glock mags could fit. We had to really tinker with the parts of both guns, but after a lot of hair pulling and lord knows how many cups of coffee later, we got it to fit together like we wanted."

Lilly came back down and she said "They are sleeping right now." I nodded and she sat back down on my lap.

After a few more hours of talking they stood up and we shook hands and they headed out.

We got started on dinner and made spaghetti and meatballs.

After dinner we sat down on the couch and put on a movie. Lilly went down and got the kids while I made some popcorn. When the movie was over we showered and cleaned the kids and went to bed.

 **There you go people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until next time**

 **GoddessGodofallwolves**

 **Peace out**


	13. wow

_**Time skip three weeks**_

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I just blew the whistle, signaling that the work day was over and I waited in my office for about twenty minutes and finished up some paperwork while I waited for everyone to leave. After twenty minutes had passed, I walked out to my SS chevelle and drove home.

When I got home, I gave Lilly a kiss and asked "How was your day hun?" she smiled and said "It was good. Bobby is starting to teethe and so is Lila." I chuckled and sat down on the couch with Lilly and the kids. I looked over at and saw Bobby's eyelids starting to move.

"Oh my god. Lilly! Bobby's trying to open his eyes!" I picked up bobby and put him in my lap. When Bobby's eyes were fully open, we gasped and said in unison "There both of ours." Bobby's right eye was a firey orange and his left eye was purple.

Lilly and I looked at each other and I said "He's got both our eyes" before she could say anything, Lila started to open her eyes. When they were open we were shocked at what we saw. Her left eye was purple and her right eye was silver. "She's got both of our eyes." We both said at the same time.

What happened next shocked both of us. Bobby stood up on my lap. I set him down on the floor and ran to get the video camera. When I got back I said to Lilly "Go to the middle of the room." She nodded and got on her knees and I started the video camera. Lilly said in an encouraging voice "Come on Bobby! Come to mama! You can do it baby!" Bobby slowly stood up and took his first steps! Lilly continue to encourage him and he slowly made it to her just as he fell into her lap. She looked at me and said "You better have recorded that." I nodded and said "Don't worry. I Did."

Just before I closed the camera, Lila started walking to Lilly. I quickly brought the camera up and recorded her taking her first steps as well.

When she reached Lilly she also landed in Lilly's lap. I closed the camera and sat down with them and Lilly leaned against me and said "This is amazing. The kids just opened their eyes and took their first steps." I nodded and said "That definitely is amazing."

I kissed her head and picked up Bobby and said "I'm so proud of you son." He let out a cute little yawn and I chuckled and said to Lilly "Let's go put them down for a nap." She nodded and picked up Lila and we laid them down in their crib and tucked them in. I turned on the baby monitor and closed the door.

We then went back out to the living room to relax for a little bit. We decided to watch Super Troopers (Very Funny Movie by the way) when the movie was over we made dinner. After dinner was over we showered and went to bed after Lilly fed the pups.

 **Hey there everyone. Sorry this chapter wasn't longer, but we couldn't really think of many ideas for it. We were mainly thinking about where we are going in Scotland and Ireland for our honeymoon. That and we are starting to lose motivation for this story. We feel like it's not getting enough reviews. We will discontinue the story if we don't start getting more reviews.**

 **So PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! OR IT WILL BE DISCONTINUED. TELL OTHERS ABOUT IT, FAV THE STORY, FOLLOW IT. R &R PLEASE!**


	14. sex for breakfast

**We are posting this chapter as a show of good faith in you guys. The story is getting lots of views, but not many reviews. If we can hit eighteen reviews, that will keep the story going. So that is just one more review that we need and the story will be saved.**

 **Also people were asking why we decided to give the son the name Bobby Sands. Bobby Sands is one of the ten brave men who gave their lives while on Hunger Strike in Northern Ireland. Go to Google and search up 'Bobby Sands' and go to Wikipedia and read his story.**

 **Bobby and Lila are at Lilly's parents house for the weekend.**

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I woke up the next morning and for some reason I was feeling really frisky. I decided to have some fun With Mason because he doesn't have to work because today is a Saturday.

I quietly got out of bed and went out to the living room and I left a note on my nightstand that read ' _I'm in the living room. Come get me big boy. No clothes.'_ I laid down on the couch and waited for him.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I woke up and saw that Lilly was nowhere in sight. I saw a note on her nightstand. I picked it up and read it and smiled and said to myself "such a tease." I then headed out to the living room and what I saw definitely got me hard. Lilly was leaning against the couch with one hand and was using the other hand to spread her pussy lips and had a bit of her hair over her left eye. She looked back at me and asked in a super innocent, yet naughty voice "You like?"

I had a huge smile on my face and said "Yes I do." She smiled seductively and shook her ass at me and said "Then come and get me BIG boy." I smiled before I walked behind her and got on my knees and nosed her tail to the side and gave her opening a long slow lick. Lilly let out a gasp in pleasure and pushed her ass back at me and I pushed my tongue into her and started scooping out the delicious honey that her cunt produced. I placed one paw on each side of her ass and gently spread her pussy lips with them and pushed my tongue and muzzle in deeper and I started slowly rubbing her clit.

She couldn't hold back her moans any longer and she started moaning loudly in pleasure. I smiled and pulled back and she was about to complain but I pushed two fingers into her sopping wet pussy while I pulled her into a kiss and I pushed my tongue into her mouth.

She moaned into the Kiss and pushed her tongue into my mouth as we started swapping spit. When we pulled out of the kiss Lilly said in a begging voice "Please… stop teasing me and eat me out."

I smiled and pulled my fingers out of her and started sucking on her clit, earning me loud moans of pleasure. She started panting and tried to warn me, but she couldn't put her words together, as she sprayed my face with her delicious, sweet pussy juices. When her orgasm was over, she turned around and pushed me on my back and grabbed my cock and she started slowly running her tongue up and down my dick.

After a few minutes of this she suddenly started sucking me into her throat. I threw my head back in pleasure and put my paw on the back of her head, just to tell her that she was doing a good job. She moaned and started deep throating me really fast. After twenty minutes of this I let out a low growl and came in her mouth and she drank down all of my Cum.

When my orgasm was over, she got up and I stood up and scooped her up in my arms and she let out a playful yelp in surprise as I carried her down to our bedroom.

When we got to our bedroom, I laid her down on the bed and got on top of her and slowly slid my dick into her wet pussy as she let out a loud moan of pleasure. When I was all the way in her I pulled her into a kiss and started slowly thrusting into her. When we pulled out of the kiss, I started kissing her neck while I started thrusting into her faster and harder and she started screaming in pleasure as my knot was smacking her opening.

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I wrapped my arms around Mason's neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked up his speed.

Suddenly Mason picked me up and stood up with his hands on my ass and he started dropping me down on his cock and I started screaming in pleasure as his massive, throbbing, thick, red organ threatened to tear me in half. I pulled Mason into a kiss and pushed him onto the bed and I put my hands behind my head while I started roughly bouncing up and down on his cock.

Mason threw his head back in pleasure and started moaning in pleasure as he was gently massaging my tits. He then started thrusting up into me as I came down on him. I gasped and fell forward and I put my hands out to stop myself and I did. Mason then buried his head in between my tits and started licking my bust as he continued to thrust into me, making a wet slapping sound every time our hips made contact.

I was having trouble holding myself up and he must have read my mind because he rolled me onto my side and picked up one of my legs in his hand while he continued to lick my bust. I could feel my orgasm coming up fast and hard. "MASON! I'M GONNA CUM! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR CUM DEEP INSIDE ME! DO IT! I'M NOT IN HEAT! FILL ME UP!"

He nodded and slammed his knot into me and I screamed out in pure excstacy as my orgasm took over and my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I clamped down on his cock as he came. I could feel my womb expanding to take his huge load.

When our orgasms were over, I rolled us over so I was on top and I started riding him while we were still locked together by his knot. "Lilly! Your milking me!" Mason cried out in pleasure. I continued to ride his cock as I could feel the Cum in his cock start to leak out. I started riding his cock as fast and hard as I could and I cried out in pleasure "Your knot is threatening to tear me in half!"

When I looked down at my belly, I saw a long, thick tubular bulge with what looked like two tennis balls on either side of the base. When I saw this, I came again. Mason rolled us over so he was on top again and started ruthelessly pounding my pussy.

After five minutes he grunted and came and when his orgasm was over, he pulled out of me with a loud 'pop' sound, and all of our cum came flowing out of me. I tightened my muscles to try to keep as much in me as I could.

I then said "Meet me in the kitchen in a few minutes." He nodded and I staggered out into the kitchen, naked and put on my apron and called Mason out and I knew that I gave him a boner, because I bent over and I still had his cum dripping out of me and I spread my ass apart and said in a lusty voice "Come and fuck this ass." He then pushed his entire cock into my asshole and started pounding away as I screamed in pleasure.

I was leaning over the counter and had a huge 'fucked stupid bitch' look, on my face as His cock was stretching my ass. After twenty minutes we both came and when we came down from our orgasms he pulled out of my ass with a 'POP' sound and we walked over to the couch together and passed out, exhausted.

 **There you go people.**

 **We are posting this chapter as a show of good faith in you guys. The story is getting lots of views, but not many reviews. If we can hit eighteen reviews, that will keep the story going. So that is just one more review that we need and the story will be saved.**

 **we figured that everyone likes a lemon and we realized that it has been a while for this story since we posted one, so we decided to give you guys a push to keep this story going.**


	15. OH SHIT

_**GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!**_

 **The story is saved! Yes we know that a few of you were worried there, but we are a couple of our words, and we promised that if we hit 18 reviews the story will be saved. We are at 20 reviews (19 if you don't count the 20 the review that was left by BMXtime) anyway. The story is saved.**

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

I woke up several hours later on the couch, naked, leaking cum slowly, and a little sore but that was not surprising after how wild Mason and I got this morning. I felt Mason's strong, warm arms wrapped lovingly around my middle. I closed my eyes and laid there while I waited for mason to wake up.

After twenty minutes or so, I felt his arms tighten a little before he let me go and said "Hello there, my beautiful, sexy, naughty, amazing wife. How are you feeling?" I rolled over and kissed him and said "I am feeling really good. A little sore, but really good." He nodded and said "You were the one that wanted it really hard." I blushed a little and said "And you stood to deliver, and deliver you did my amazing, gifted, talented, strong, powerful, handsome husband."

He blushed and kissed my nose and asked "Do you want to go shower and clean up, or do you want to go to the bedroom and relax for a bit?" I thought for a moment and said "Let's go for a shower." He nodded and I stood up and got up and I went to go walk but I started to fall, but Mason caught me and scooped me up in his arms and said "You are so light." I giggled and said "If you are trying to talk me into fooling around in the shower, you don't have to worry because I already was planning on it."

He chuckled and said "I had a feeling." I giggled and when we got to the shower, he set me down and got the shower going and we got in and he imeadiately pulled me into a kiss while he was massaging my breasts. I threw my tongue into his mouth and started moaning as we were swapping spit.

When we pulled out of the kiss, he started kissing his way down my body. When he got to my breasts he started sucking on them while he massaged them. When he released my breasts, he continued kissing his way down my body. When he got to my opening, he gave me a long, slow lick and stopped just short of my clit, teasing me. He continued to tease me for a few minutes "Please stop teasing- HOLY FUCK!" I screamed in pleasure as he started greedily sucking on my clit.

Suddenly, he pushed three fingers into me and started pumping them while he was still sucking on my clit. I could feel my knees getting weak from the pleasure and he must have sensed it because he pulled his fingers out of me and laid me down in the tub before he went back to pleasuring me. I was gripping the sides of the tub as my legs wrapped around his head and he pushed his muzzle into me and started eating me out like that. I could feel my orgasm coming up fast and hard. I tried to warn him but all that came out was jibberish before my orgasm hit me like a transport truck. My juices came spraying out of me so hard that they couldn't come out fast enough as Mason drank down it all.

When my orgasm was over, I unwrapped my legs from his head and rolled Mason over so I was on top of him.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

Lilly was in between my legs, sucking me off really fast while she was jacking me off. I was moaning in pleasure as she wrapped her tongue around me and continued bobbing her head on me. I put my paw on the back of her head and gently pushed down on her. She then went all the way down and started twisting her head as she kissed my knot.

I was moaning in pleasure. She moaned and wrapped her tits around my cock and started jacking me off like that while she was giving me some head.

I could feel my orgasm coming up and I said "Lilly I'm gonna cum soon" when I said this she started greedily sucking on the tip of my cock. "Lilly I'm cumming" she then pulled off me and my cum landed all over her face and tits.

When my orgasm was over, I looked at Lilly and saw she was covered in my cum and she was spreading my cum all over her body and I was getting hard again and she said "let's do it in the shower." I nodded and got on top of her and started slowly making love to her. We moaned in pleasure in unison. "I love you Lilly, I love you so much." She replied "I love you too Mason, I love you so much." I then pulled her into a kiss as I continued my slow thrusting.

After half an hour I pushed my knot into her and we came at the same time.

I turned off the shower and carried her to our room while we were still tied together.

After we untied I heard a window smash. "Lilly, hide and get ready for a gunfight. Call the police." She nodded and I put a pair of shorts on before I grabbed my AK-ArmaLite and I gave Lilly the ArmaLite because it had less recoil.

I cocked it and I started sweeping the house. I checked the kids room and found no one. (Remember that the kids are still at Lilly's Parents house.) I checked the bathroom… no one. When I got to the doorway that led to the living room, I saw five guys.

I took a deep breath and yelled "FREEZE ASSHOLES!" as I entered the room. They jumped and I saw that all they were armed with was bats. I motioned for them all to go to the middle of the room and they listened and I said "Get on your knees and drop your weapons." They listened and I kicked the bats away from them "you guys made a huge mistake of breaking into the Lord Of Weapons house." They bowed their heads and one of them said "Please don't kill us. We were forced to break in. if we didn't we would have been blown up."

I was Curious now and I cocked my gun to show that I was not fucking around "What do you mean by blown up?" one of them lifted his shirt to reveal C4 strapped to his chest. "Lilly! Call the Bomb squad as well!" she came out with the gun and saw the explosives. (She got dressed) She then said into the phone "We need the bomb squad ASAP!"

I then handed Lilly my gun and I got down on one knee and tried to figure out a way to get the stuff off them "Ok. I am going to attempt to disarm the bombs. Hold still."

I could see the sweat pouring off them. I saw a blasting cap and I pulled it out but I had a feeling that there was more. I continued to search for more devices that could set them off. After a few minutes I couldn't find any other devices that would activate the C4 on the first guy.

I moved to the second guy and he pulled out a Beretta M9A1 pistol and I grabbed his hand and kept it pointed at the ceiling. "Lilly Get to cover!" I then bashed my head into his head and I stunned him long enough for me to take the pistol from him and I pressed the muzzle against his head "I am trying to save your life! Lilly come here." She walked over beside me and I handed her the pistol and said "Keep it pointed at his head." She nodded and I continued to try to get the bomb disarmed.

After a few minutes I heard the police pull up. "Lilly drop the gun." She dropped it and kicked it away from us as the police opened the door. I stood up and the police went to cuff the guys, but one of them pulled a mini Uzi and shot two of the officers in the head, killing them instantly.

Lilly tossed me my AK-ArmaLite and I put the gun against his head and said "Drop the gun!" He turned to shoot me and I pulled back and shot his chest three times, killing him. But he managed to shoot me once in the chest. I fell to the ground and two officers grabbed me and carried me out to the ambulance and I passed out from blood loss

 **CLIFFHANGER! Will Mason survive and be able to see his children grow up. Or will he die and make Lilly a widow? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Also if bmxtime is reading this, meet me in St. John's Newfoundland**


	16. oh thank god

_**Lilly's POV**_

I was driving as fast as Mason's 572 Big Block Hemi cuda could go and the engine was Roaring as It was doing what it was built to do. Go really fast. I had tears streaming down my face as I was riding the bumper of the Ambulance.

When we got there I ran beside the stretcher and when we hit the ER a doctor stopped me and said "Lilly the best thing you can do to help save your husband is wait in the waiting room while we do our job!" I didn't want to cause any trouble so I sat down in a chair and I started crying my eyes out.

I suddenly felt a bunch of arms wrap around me and I heard a woman with an Irish accent say "It's going to be Okay Lilly." I looked up and saw Alan, Alaina, Mom, Dad, Bobby and Lila. I pulled them into a group hug and said as I was crying "I don't want him to die!" My parents then handed me Bobby and Lila and I sat down and Bobby asked "Where Daddy?"

I sniffed and said as I wiped my eyes "Daddy is taking a nap while doctors fix him up. Daddy is going to be ok." I then kissed his head and Lila asked "What happen to Daddy?" I Looked at Lila and said "Daddy got hurt but don't worry sweetie, Daddy is going to be ok… I hope" I whispered the last part.

 _ **Mason's POV**_

"Lilly…" I said weakly "He's gonna make it." A voice said "Where is my wife? Is she safe?" I asked. I felt a hand on my head and the voice said "Don't worry. She is waiting for you outside. She is fine." I then passed out as they put a mask over my mouth.

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

Mason has been in surgery for twelve hours now. A nurse told me to go home and said they would call when he was out of surgery, but I stayed and told her that I was staying so I could see my husband as soon as possible.

A doctor came out and his gloves were covered in Blood. "Lilly Kelly?" I stood up and he said to me "Your husband is going to live. He is lucky to be alive right now. If that bullet was up one millimeter it would have hit the tip of his heart and killed him. We thought that he wasn't going to make it because we had to give him the paddles five times. But he managed to pull through." He then handed me a see through plastic jar that was full of metal pieces.

"That is what we pulled out of him." I then said with Tears in my eyes "Please let me see my husband." He nodded and I picked up Bobby and Lila and he led me to the recovery room where mason was.

When I saw Mason I ran over and pulled him into a Kiss and I pushed my tongue into his mouth as I hugged him. When I pulled out of the Kiss I said as tears streamed down my cheeks "I thought I lost you!" I then heard him say in my ear "Your not losing me that easily." I looked into his eyes and said "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again." He kissed me and said "No promises." I giggled and kissed him and Bobby said "Daddy!"

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I picked up Bobby and said "Hey Buddy! Were you good for Grandma and grandpa?" he nodded and I put him on my lap as a white and red blur pulled me into a hug and said "Daddy!" I chuckled and hugged Lila and said "Hey sweetie! Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?" she giggled and nodded. I put her on my lap and moved over in the hospital bed so Lilly could fit in with me.

Lilly climbed in next to me and I put one arm around her middle and said "I love you my guardian angel." I kissed her and said "I love you so much." She looked at me and said "I love you too my guardian angel"

We then all fell asleep like that


	17. surprise

_**Lilly's POV**_

I woke up the next morning and saw the kids curled up, sleeping on either side of Mason. His arm was still wrapped around my waist. I smiled and cuddled in closer to his chest without hurting him. I closed my eyes and was happy to be with the love of my life now that I knew he was going to be ok.

I felt him start to shift around before he opened his eyes and kissed me and whispered "Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?" I quietly giggled and replied "Yes I did. Once I knew that you were going to be ok." He smiled and said "It's going to take a lot more than a little bit of hot metal to keep me away from loving you with all my heart and soul and loving and watching our children grow up."

I smiled and kissed him and I brushed the little lock of hair that always falls in his face, out of the way. "You don't understand how close you were to dying. They had to shock your heart five times and if the bullet was up one millimeter, then you would be dead." I started softly crying and he pulled me into a hug and said in a comforting voice "Lilly, please don't start crying, because it breaks my heart. The important thing is that I'm still alive to be with you and raise our children."

He then wiped my eyes and kissed me and I whispered in his ear in a seductive voice "When we get home, I want you to show me how much you love me… in bed" he chuckled and replied "I promise you to pleasure you as much as possible." I giggled and I felt a bulge starting to poke my lower belly

"Is that your phone or are you happy to see me?" I asked in an innocent yet naughty, seductive voice. "I'm happy to see you" he chuckled and pulled me into a kiss and said "We can't get carried away in here. When we get home though I promise you will be hardly able to walk when we are done." I giggled and said "I look forward to it"

After a few hours, a doctor came in and said "Well Mr. Kelly, you are a lucky man. Surprisingly you are allowed to go home today." Both Mason and I were shocked and the doctor said "We thought that you would find a reason to pull through and I can see why. You have a beautiful wife and kids that all love you." I couldn't help but blush and Mason said "Thank you very much and yes they are beautiful." He then kissed my cheek and the kids cheeks.

After we signed the papers and Mason got dressed, we walked out to the car and loaded the kids in and drove home.

When we got home, we put the kids in their room for a nap before I lifted my tail into the air and whispered in Mason's ear seductively "Come get me big boy" and I walked into our bedroom with mason following close behind before he shut the door.

 _ **WARNING THERE IS A LONG, PASSIONATE, STEAMY LEMON UNDER THIS! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY ADULT MATIRIEAL THEN DON'T READ! NOW ON WITH THE SEXYNESS!**_

I quickly pulled my shirt and bra off and I pulled Mason's shirt off and gently pushed him onto the bed and started rubbing my crotch on his as I made out with him. He returned the kiss and rolled us over so he was on top and he started Kissing his way down my body. When he got to my breasts he started gently sucking on my right one as he was gently massaging the other.

When he continued down my body, he gently pulled my pants off with my underwear and he started slowly licking my pussy while he was rubbing and massaging my breasts. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure as he pushed his tongue into my opening and I didn't realize what he was doing at first, but then I realized what he was doing. He was writing his wedding vows in me. When he was almost done, he moved to my clit and wrote out 'and with this ring I prove it." He then started kissing my pussy while he slowly moved his tongue around in me. I let out a loud moan of love and pleasure as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my mind got fuzzy as my body shook and my orgasm took over.

When my orgasm was over, mason said "With this ring I prove it." I giggled and said "kiss me you cheeseball." He smiled and happily obliged. I rolled us over and I started Kissing my way down his body, gently running my hand over the scar on his shoulder and very lightly over his bullet wound. When I reached his pants, I pulled those off with his boxers.

I sucked his massive cock into my throat and I started moving up and down on it while I wrote my vows on his cock with my tongue. When I finished I wrote on the tip of his tongue 'and with this ring I prove it' I then started slowly deep throating him. I wrapped my tongue around him and continued to pleasure the man that I love.

"Lilly get ready!" I started moaning around his cock and he jerked his hips up and fired his load into my mouth and I drank it all down and I pulled off him and said "And with this ring I prove it." He pulled me into a kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

When we pulled out of the kiss, he rolled us over so he was on top and he slowly pushed into me and was whispering words of love into my ear as he made love to me. I was loudly moaning in pleasure as the throbbing, thick organ entered and exited me slowly. I pulled him into a kiss and he rolled us over so I was on my side and he was slowly thrusting into me while he was gently kissing and sucking on my neck while he was gently massaging my breasts.

He gave my nipples a gentle pinch and I gasped and said with want in my voice "Do that again!" He did it again but this time a little bit harder. I rolled us over so I was on top and I pulled him into a kiss and I pushed my tongue into his mouth and I started grinding my hips on him and I was loudly moaning into the kiss as his magnificent cock rubbed my G-spot.

He moved his hands off my breasts and I was about to complain but I gasped as he pushed two of his thick fingers into my asshole. I would have yelled out in pleasure if we weren't connected in a kiss. He then started pumping his fingers in and out of my ass and I could feel my orgasm coming up fast and hard as both of my holes were stretched.

"Mason! I'm gonna cum!" I cried out in pleasure as my hips started bucking, forcing my orgasm to take over as I felt like I was going to pass out from pleasure as mason knotted me and He fired his cum into me and he started gently pinching my nipples, boosting my pleasure through the roof and He pulled me into a kiss to keep me from waking up the kids.

When our orgasms were over, I started kissing him as fast as I could. And he pulled me into a kiss and he left his knot in me until it shrunk down and when he pulled out of me, I tightened my muscles to keep as much as I could in me and I stood up and I said "Close your eyes."

He listened and I changed into my old cheerleader outfit that consisted of a miniskirt and small t-shirt that now showed the bottom part of my breasts. My mini skirt just showed a little bit of my ass. I smiled and moved some hair over my face so just a little bit of my right eye was showing.

I then said in an innocent voice. "Okay Mason. Open your eyes." When he did he started panting and his cock grew hard really fast and started throbbing. I smiled and turned around and bent over and asked in the naughtiest, most innocent voice I could as I slowly swished my tail back and forth on my back "You like?"

Instead of saying anything, he walked behind me and pushed into my asshole and started thrusting as hard as he could as I braced myself against the dresser and put on a huge 'fucked stupid bitch' face as he reached under me and lifted up my shirt and started squeezing my tits as he gently pinched my nipples. My tongue lolled out of my mouth and I pulled him into a kiss to keep from screaming out in pleasure as my pleasure senses went into overdrive.

He then pulled out of me and spun me around so I was facing him and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist before I got down on the bed and got on my hands and knees and I dropped my chest to the bed and said in a submissive voice "Come get me master. Come and fuck your girl."

 _ **Mason's POV**_

I smiled and put one hand on either side of her ass, and spread it open and I slammed into her asshole and I gave her ass a slap as I started fucking her tight ass. "YES! Spank me! I've been a bad girl!" I then continued to spank her as I fucked her.

When I stopped, you could see the red mark. I then slowed my thrusting and I pulled out of her and said "Ride me" she smiled and I laid down and she impaled her ass on my prick as I started gently pinching her nipples as she rode me with everything she had.

After twenty minutes I knotted her and pulled her into a kiss to keep her from screaming out in pleasure as we came at the same time. When our orgasms were over, she collapsed on top of me and panted out "That… was… amazing." I kissed her and said "You were amazing."

We then fell asleep like that.


End file.
